<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>perfect nothing by cowboyflesh (cowboymeat), rockerboytoy (lambmeat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066387">perfect nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboymeat/pseuds/cowboyflesh'>cowboyflesh (cowboymeat)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambmeat/pseuds/rockerboytoy'>rockerboytoy (lambmeat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Trans Male V (Cyberpunk 2077)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboymeat/pseuds/cowboyflesh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambmeat/pseuds/rockerboytoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Like takin’ ‘vantage of pretty groupies?” V goads, spreading his legs wider and completely bearing himself to the vocalist. </p><p>“Maybe,” Kerry says gruffly.</p><p>Outside the dynamic, it’s the same as every other night they sleep together— it’s the strangers they make themselves that breathe life and risqué fun into the daily push and pull of ordinary life. Generally, scenes are discussed beforehand, roles are determined, and the overall mood of their play is settled in advance. He’s sight-reading this scoresheet as he plays, trying to figure out just what V is orchestrating. </p><p>Wants it rough, debasing, and dehumanizing. Teasing out that cruelty V’s only seen in memories and heard of in passing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kerry Eurodyne/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>perfect nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cw: cock, cunt, folds, hole used for V</p><p>everything is consensual— there are hints of cnc (through dirty talk, i.e. "you don't have a choice about x or y/talking advantage/you wanted it."), but it is entirely play and it is explicitly described to be play between two consenting partners. chose not to outright tag cnc as it isn't as heavy/serious in how it is portrayed (as it isn't dominating the entire scene and is exclusive to dirty talk, not action) but it still needs to be addressed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week goes by slower than Kerry would have liked. Having nothing but time to kill every single day, practicing songs that he’s already played a thousand times, waiting for the end of the week to start recording with MSM. If he isn’t idly plucking strings and tuning his ax, then he’s scrolling meaningless social media and reading the latest gossip about his musical acquaintances.</p><p>Almost makes the clock tick slower, somehow.</p><p>The mansion felt empty in the absence of his boyfriend. The mercenary was out in the badlands running a reconnaissance job for his group of nomad friends with no set date for his return. </p><p>By the middle of the next week, he was about to start another scandal himself. Anything to fill the gaps between the hour marks.</p><p>Being called down to the studio felt like a godsend straight from the heavens. Something to do, something that’ll help him pass the time. He hadn’t heard from V all day, having been informed the night before that they’d be hitting the target early afternoon. Badlands always had spotty connection, especially given the approximate distance between them.</p><p>In the small recording booth, he translates that anxiety, the constant fretting about V’s health and safety, into the frets of his guitar. Gives as good as he can, singing his voice raw even despite the cybernetic enhancements.</p><p>Apparently, the added punch of emotion was just what the producers were looking for. The studio session lasted much longer than he anticipated, long enough that he felt exhaustion tugging his eyes and dragging his feet as he walked back to his car. Still, no word from V, although that isn’t unusual. Likely crashed at his pad recovering from the mission.</p><p>The alarm system is unarmed when he returns home. At first a little confused as he’s gotten pretty good at activating the alarm system every time he steps out of the house, he shrugs it off in favor of going to bed and waking up closer to when he can see V next. </p><p>Ax strapped to his back and case of equipment trying to drag his body through the earth and down to hell, he manages to clamber to the common area before he stops dead in his tracks.</p><p>The short crop of dirty-blonde hair on the couch and the casual arm thrown over the back of the sofa are the first things his eyes land on. Immediately, the heavy case drops to the ground as Kerry has to stabilize himself, lest he topples over in sheer surprise.</p><p>“V, baby!” he says, a smile evident in his voice. A little more careful with his guitar, he props it against the downed case before beelining over to his boyfriend.</p><p>He crosses the room in a couple of strides, all exhaustion temporarily pulled out of his shoulders at the burst of adrenaline. He nearly trips over miscellaneous trash left discarded on the floor in his laser focus on the merc, netting V an awkward chuckle when he stumbles to correct himself. </p><p>So eager to see V, the scanty flash of pretty pink lace and silk barely obscured by the plain black tee the merc is wearing is almost overlooked. Naturally, when he does notice, his eyes slide down to the comparatively paler skin of his thighs. Wrapped up in garters and met at mid-thigh with socks pulled sheer by the muscle they surround. </p><p>Kerry all but falls into him, any latent fatigue falling to the wayside. He finds himself only pausing when he hits a liquor-scented wall. He’s happy to write it off as a bar fight V hasn’t had the opportunity to wash off yet until he spots the drained bottle of whiskey perched between his thighs. </p><p>“Are you drunk?” Kerry asks, not in irritation but in surprise. Never seen V more than decently tipsy in one of their dive bar dates— yet here he is, in all his thoroughly-intoxicated glory. Head lolling lopsided as he smiles up at the rockerboy. </p><p>“Me? Nah,” he grins, speaking as though his tongue refuses to budge from the roof of his mouth. “Don’ even get a hello?”</p><p>“Jesus, I just— gimme a second,” Kerry stutters. Runs his fingers through V’s hair briefly before turning to throw his jacket off and toss his sunglasses safely to the coffee table. </p><p>“Didn’t even save any for me, huh?” he prods lightly. V doesn’t offer his typical witty comeback; he merely gazes up at the taller man with a haze layered thick over his expression. </p><p>Plopping onto the couch beside V, he hardly has a second to situate before a warm weight settles across his lap. Lazily, clumsily as V heavily pats his cheek before finding his jaw to cup. </p><p>“Hey, baby,” the vocalist says sweetly, hands hovering in the air a moment as hesitation and surprise lace his tone. Uncertain. </p><p>Tipsy is one thing, but as saturated as V is, it draws up some doubt. It’s only compounded by his day’s toils tugging his eyes down in heavy purple circles forming like bruises. As gorgeous as his boyfriend is, dolled up in pink lace, he was drunker than a skunk in how he bobbles in place. </p><p>“Hey,” V grins lopsidedly. “Sleepy?”</p><p>“Yeah, they fuckin’ killed me today,” Kerry sighs, settling his hands on V’s lithe waist. Pets his body with his thumbs beneath the black t-shirt. “And I gotta do a whole week of recording t’get this album out on time.”</p><p>V pouts at that, bottom lip popping out to match the low tilt of his head and the soft flutter of his lashes. </p><p>Drunker than Kerry thought, it seemed, if he was automatically emoting without a moment of hesitation. Completely unguarded. </p><p>“What’s that for?” Kerry coos. Can’t help the edge of protective instinct creeping in at the unhappy pout. </p><p>“Nothin’.”</p><p>“Doesn’t seem like nothin’,” he says. An exchange that feels oddly familiar, whether that’s because he’s recalling old exchanges or thinking of the person he had them with—coincidentally his boyfriend’s headmate. “I know you got all pretty for me. Tomorrow…?”</p><p>“You’ll be sleepy t’morrow, too.” </p><p>Pursing his lips, Kerry sighs. He’s not wrong. It’s just that his exhaustion is dogging him incessantly, overturning the burst of interest that shocked him into full wakefulness upon returning home. </p><p>The merc settled on his lap huffs. Determined. His thighs shift on either side of Kerry’s waist in a way that seems innocent, just getting comfortable, until his natural weight grows heavier and his hips roll. </p><p>“I want you <em> now,” </em> V says, the quiet demand softened with alcohol and focus. He grinds down against Kerry, his actions purposeful and demanding attention. </p><p>“God, fuckin’ bossy,” Eurodyne breathes, sinking back into the couch. Squeezes V’s sides gently and smooths over them again as he sucks in a breath. His blood flow eagerly diverts to respond to the rub of silk on denim. Can’t quite see what V’s dressed up in yet, with his oversized tee getting in the way, but he can imagine.</p><p>Hadn't even had the time to jerk off in three days, tugged from home to studio to home for eighteen-hour days on the regular. Saying he’s pent up is an understatement, but V’s intoxication weighs heavy on his conscience despite their previous agreement that Ker could have him when- and wherever he wants. </p><p>“What d’ya need from me, V?” Eurodyne purrs. The normally hoarser tones in his voice present after a long day at the studio are gilded over with the augmented murmur of his cyberware. Honeyed just so to make V shudder. One last hurrah before he passes the point of no return and trashes his voice for the next two weeks. </p><p>“Need y’r cock,” he slurs. Where he was focused on his efforts of filling Kerry out before, he’s entirely preoccupied with it now. His hands sloppily wander over the plane of Kerry’s chest, fingers teasing his nipples through the thin shirt whenever he doesn’t need both hands just to keep balanced. V grinds his heat against Kerry’s, openly panting when the jeans brush against his cock just right. </p><p>“How do you want it?” he prods further. Feeling out his boundaries while also stealing a taste of the dirty talk that V so cruelly denies him when sober. </p><p>“Don’t care. Jus’ fuck me.”</p><p>“Think we can arrange somethin’,'' Ker nods. His lips part minutely for the added lung capacity, oxygen growing scarcer between their shared breaths. When he catches V’s eye—pupils blown out and expression uncharacteristically hungry—the strengthened breath hitches. </p><p>The merc motions for him to pause for a moment as he clumsily reconfigures, doing his damnedest to keep track of his limbs as his knees finally sink into the carpet in front of the couch. His fingers bumble around the hard seam of Eurodyne’s jeans, seeking out the metal of his fly like a blind man in a silent room. </p><p>“G’nna suck your cock first,” he clarifies, abruptly concerned that Kerry hasn’t picked up on the not-so-subtle implication of V’s cheek resting heavily on his thigh. </p><p>“Sure you’re up for it, babe?” It’s more out of concern of having to clean up vomit than anything else. That, and it wasn’t a lie just to settle V down; he struggles to keep his eyes open in the face of the thought of the familiar warm body resting next to him upstairs. </p><p>“Need it,” V insists. Absently nuzzles his cheek against the rough denim seam. “Wanna taste you.” </p><p>“Christ… okay.”</p><p>The unadulterated hunger written across V’s face plucks the air from Kerry’s lungs like a bullet through a tire. The moment his fly is tugged down, his breath leaves him in a hiss as his arousal meets the open air. Already twitching excitedly and beading with precum. </p><p>V always loved sucking cock. It pacifies him— relaxes and satisfies him. Always takes on a dreamy, content look like a cat sitting in a sunbeam, happily narrowed eyes and little noises of his own enjoyment. </p><p>And he was damn good at it, with no gag and heaps of enthusiasm. </p><p>Doesn’t hesitate before wrapping his lips around the fat head of Kerry’s cock. Suckles sweetly, tongue lapping at the thick vein running beneath the tip. A comfortable pleasure that makes Eurodyne groan and spread his legs to allow the younger close. </p><p>Without warning, V draws in a slow breath and swallows the length in one motion. A happy moan reverberates his throat as it’s filled out entirely, Adam’s apple bulging with the size of his boyfriend. </p><p>“Jesus, fuck,” Kerry curses under his breath. The comfortable haze that settled across his body, sinking into the sofa cushions as he fought the instinct to doze off is lifted at that. Hips flexing, he presses that extra fraction of an inch deeper, resulting in V’s breath being puffed through his nose against his treasure trail. </p><p>His eyes flutter closed for a moment, and he’s pulling off the next. Holds Kerry’s cock upright and presses a salacious kiss to his slit before turning his eyes up to him. </p><p>“Always taste s’good,” V mumbles. His grin is decorated in ropes of drool slipping from his lips and trailing down his chin sloppily. Color fills his cheeks out, and his sea-glass eyes wander as he smiles at Kerry. </p><p>“So fuckin’ pretty, V,” Kerry breathes. Eyes hooded, he takes in the sight of V thoroughly debauched and eager for more. Wishes he could snap a pic without jostling the younger man. “Right where you belong.”</p><p>The merc’s smile stretches wider, basking in the rockstar’s praise. Expected more volatility, more rough-and-tumble in the passion of their reunion, but he can’t bring himself to complain. Not when he’s got just what he wants. </p><p>“Like takin’ daddy’s cock?” Ker encourages, his fingers running through V’s short-cropped hair. A wild nod from the merc before he gives a few kitten licks to the dorsal vein as punctuation.</p><p><em> “More,” </em> V demands, for Kerry’s voice or his cock, he isn’t sure. Even though it’s his best attempt at bossiness, his unabashed intoxication dulls the edges at his vie for control. Even makes a chuckle bubble up from Eurodyne’s chest. </p><p>“Get to it, then,” Kerry says firmly. He doesn’t push V’s head down but cradles the base of his skull in encouragement. Never completely drops the tenderness, but feeds into his taste for degradation. “All you’re good for, anyway.”</p><p>Conversely, that makes V light up, restoring a scrap of cognizance behind his swimming eyes. Even gives a little half-nod before swallowing Kerry root-to-tip again. </p><p>“Good boy,” Eurodyne praises from the back of his throat. He tips his head against the back of the couch, jaw slackened as he focuses on V engulfing his length. Swallowing around it, working it with his excessive saliva. </p><p>Infinitely better than any of Kerry’s solo acts. <em> Shit, </em> he missed him. </p><p>Gratuitous sounds of slick and V’s enthusiastic sucking fill the space where Kerry doesn’t offer groans. A truly obscene amount of spit trails down V’s chin and Kerry’s balls alike where he doesn’t have the consciousness to control himself. </p><p>Eyes swimming with dazed pleasure and nothingness blink lazily at him. Dopey with pupils blown wide in need. Kerry’s hand shifts to pet his temple, itch his scalp in an affectionate gesture that the merc leans into.</p><p>“Kitten,” Kerry hums to himself, more a thoughtless reaction to what he’s seeing rather than a pet name. Full of nuzzles and warmth, pressing his head into Kerry’s palm.</p><p>V hums around his length as the word processes, hands kneading the meat of the older man’s thighs in affirmation. Makes Kerry grin, fond and adoring. </p><p>“You like that?”</p><p>Pulling off with a pop, he trails his broad tongue along the underside of his length, up to the head where he teases the slit. Grinning coyly with a twinkle in his eye. Elicits a proper shudder from the vocalist, who closes his eyes against the steady build of his release being drawn up to the surface. </p><p>Holds V at arm's length, hand cupping V’s jaw and keeping him away from his throbbing length. </p><p>His visual HUD tells him the time, and a simple glance at the digital clock in his vision brings a surge of exhaustion down upon him. He’s gotta be up early, V knows. That fact weighs his very bones down with drowsiness. </p><p>“‘S gettin’ late, kitten,” Kerry puffs, studying V’s face as he speaks. Knows the younger is going to be obstinate and stubborn ‘til the end. Willing to let V blow him all night if he truly wants, but he knows that it’s just a step of foreplay for the merc. </p><p>His little fog of happiness lifts and determined vexation crosses his features. Not going to give up easy— if at all. </p><p>“Been needin’ you all week,” V asserts, then firmer: “Give it to me.”</p><p>Kerry sets his jaw, trying to ignore the nagging tension threatening his impending orgasm. It’d been a minute since V got on his knees for him, but to cum now would just be embarrassing. Can’t let his resolve waver now. </p><p>“V, relax,” Eurodyne insists, a little more pointed with his petting. Trying to pull his focus away from the end of the night V is obviously hoping for, but even in his drunkenness, he’s stubborn as they come. No doubt encouraged by his one-track-minded headmate. </p><p>“Gettin’ off ‘n busted motels thinkin’ ‘bout you,” V murmurs. “Fuck, Ker. Need it bad.”</p><p>His hand clumsily drifts back up, working Kerry’s cock in long, languid pumps of his fist. Just enough to keep his interest. Kerry huffs a sigh through his nose, part pleasure and part exasperation. Rolls his eyes at the dopey smile his involuntary pleasure brings the merc. </p><p>Well, not <em> involuntary, </em> per se. But not planned. Ker stills V’s fist forcibly, subtly flexing his thighs to keep from spilling too soon. </p><p>“Jesus, how much were you thinkin’ about this while you were gone?” Eurodyne breathes. His voice is notably lower, sitting like a growl on the back of his tongue. “Fuckin’ whore.”</p><p>Not the direction he meant to go. But, hey. What the hell. Didn’t expect V to drop by so soon anyway; nothing about this is planned. Might as well enjoy the surprise a little, no matter how much his fatigued muscles try to pull him into the couch cushion. </p><p>V beams.</p><p>“Show me your cunt,” he barks bluntly. Kerry shifts forward, elbow on his knee, to rid V of the pesky shirt keeping him from showing off his form for his boyfriend. </p><p>Can’t help it when his eyes widen a little, realizing that V had fitted himself with the whole shebang— to match the stockings and heart-studded collar, removing the offensive shirt revealed garters and panties of taffy-pink lace.</p><p>The moment his head is free of the shirt's collar, he’s nodding. Sees the older man’s gaze roving over his figure where he’s knelt at his feet. A mischievous glint creeps in. </p><p>Playful and cheeky is something he is remarkably not— bratty on occasion, absolutely. But impish isn’t a part of his limited spectrum. Used to his muted shades and seriousness in play, he is surprised by the lightness of his smile and the lively twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>“Only if you fuck me,” he says, pink tongue peeking between his teeth as he grins at Eurodyne.</p><p>All the excess heat rolling off his body in waves of arousal and surprise translate to rough hands, gripping V hard enough to warrant a little noise of discomfort as he’s all but plucked from the floor. In a moment, his knees are no longer digging into the polyester carpet, his head spinning with the disorientation that came with the abrupt manhandling.</p><p>Stern hands still framing his ribcage, he’s almost nose to nose with Kerry. The vocalist doesn’t share the same delight in the looping games V’s playing, eyes narrowed ever so slightly and jaw set.</p><p>Between them, his cock twitches. It betrays his acute interest he’s attempting to stifle.</p><p>“You think you have a choice?” Kerry says evenly, lowly. </p><p>In lieu of words, V cants his hips forward and ruts his heat against Kerry’s length. The soft lace against his cock makes his breath uneven. Has to fight down the resulting groan that would reward the merc for his promiscuity. </p><p>That smug grin is knocked loose the moment he’s thrown to the side, landing on the open length of the couch with an <em> oomf. </em>Doesn’t have a moment to process the ceiling lights, eyes swimming in his intoxication like his limbs are bound beneath water. Then he’s wrenched towards Kerry, rough hands grabbing hold of his thighs and ripping him close.</p><p>“This what you want?” Kerry asks. It comes across as thinning patience, the irritation in his tone, but V only offers that sweet, stupid smile again.</p><p>“Yeah,” he murmurs, the single word laden with adoration and warmth despite the cold front Kerry is beating him with. Like a rose withstanding frost, still glowing and radiant in the face of conflict.</p><p>“Fuckin’ course,” Kerry grumbles, roughly groping V’s heat. It automatically results in the smaller man arching his back with a happy noise in the back of his throat even as Eurodyne presses the fine lace between his folds. Makes him squirm, the abrasive texture of the fabric against his most sensitive region.</p><p>When Kerry pulls his hand away in question, touching his thumb to index and middle, he scoffs. Slick ample enough to wet through the fabric glistens across his fingertips.</p><p>“Ditzy dolls like you only want one thing,” Kerry tuts. V sucks in a sharp breath as Kerry’s touch shifts from idle to punishing, pinching the base of his cock before stroking it through the fabric once. “Cock in any hole you can get it.”</p><p>“Enough talkin’,” V shoots back, alternating between rolling his hips for the pitiful friction it offers and rutting against the angles of Kerry’s fingers. </p><p>V tries to obscure the intimacy-worsened blush thoroughly coloring his cheeks with a heavy arm thrown over his face, but Eurodyne has none of it. Shifts onto his knees, the leather creaking beneath his weight, to pin the arm against the couch. Kerry has a crazed air in his demeanor, overwriting his exhaustion and reminding the merc vaguely of their explosive first date. </p><p>And V <em> loves </em> it, misses it more than anything. It’s less and less common as his ‘guru.’— which V mercilessly teases him for— has done better at teaching Ker to wrangle his temper than anyone else. A glimpse of the fiery rockerboy he’s allowed to see less and less as he supposedly mellows with age. </p><p>“Don’t remember asking you,” Kerry bites back, unable to help breaking character somewhat with the fond grin that tugs at his lips. </p><p>The blunt edges of his nails dig into V’s wrist, scraping down to his bicep just to elicit a reaction. There’s a moment of tension, sustained eye contact in Kerry’s silent bid for self-control. He can’t completely wreck V, much as he might want to. The hangover’ll already do a number on him. </p><p>Kerry’s heavy pants are interrupted. In a pinpoint of clarity, one of the merc’s hands wrap around Eurodyne’s pulse point. Just enough pressure to yank him back into the scene. Out of any higher thought. </p><p>“Jus’ use me already,” V huffs. Accentuates his point with a gentle shake of Kerry’s head. </p><p>“Some fuckin’ nerve,” Ker spits. He drags his nails down V’s side and flank now. Happy to take advantage of the bare expanses of flesh. “Knew you wanted me bad, V, but, Jesus. Beggin’ for it? Thought you were better than <em> that.” </em></p><p>The only response V can offer is the subtle spread of his legs. Their gazes only stay connected for a second before the vocalist is wrestling with his belts to free himself from the stifling confines of his jeans. </p><p>The moment his hands are free, jeans tossed off the side of the couch and knocking a shot glass or two from the table in the process, he’s throwing V around. The unrestrained muscle affecting him makes him giggle senselessly, the hearts swimming in his eyes.</p><p>With ease, Kerry rips the panties at the side seam, leaving it loose around the opposite thigh. Leaves V completely exposed to him, already looking every bit as ruined as he wants to be rendered. </p><p>Life-weathered hands find his heat again, two fingers slipping through his folds and spreading him open. </p><p>“Like takin’ ‘vantage of pretty groupies?” V goads, spreading his legs wider and completely bearing himself to the vocalist. </p><p>“Maybe,” Kerry says gruffly. His mind works at the merc’s words. Generally, scenes are discussed beforehand, roles are determined, and the overall mood of their play is settled in advance. He’s sight-reading this scoresheet as he plays, trying to figure out just what V is orchestrating. </p><p>Wants it rough, debasing, and dehumanizing. Teasing out that cruelty he’s only seen in memories and heard of in passing. </p><p>He wants it, he’ll get it. Seems as though his own hangover comes secondary to nigh-abusive sex. </p><p>Coating his fingers in ample slick, he only presses a passing kiss of his fingertips to V’s hole before shifting further between his legs. Wets the tight ring of muscle behind with his own fluid.</p><p>It takes a half-second lag for things to process properly, the merc’s eyes widening in surprise as his cunt is completely neglected in favor of his ass. He stills, holding his breath, and Kerry pauses to read his face. </p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“Ah…” V falters, his thighs having fluttered shut in his sudden surprise. “Lube?”</p><p>“‘Course, baby,” Kerry hums, entirely dropping the <em> mean dom </em>act to tend to his boyfriend. But only long enough to sleuth out what V wants and needs at the moment, what he can’t discern from expressions and body language alone. </p><p>Gives a gratuitous squeeze of V’s ass before disentangling himself from his boyfriend. It earns him a few whines of protest as the couch springs back from where his weight dipped it, excusing himself upstairs as he retrieves the small bottle. </p><p>Would have been more prepared if V announced his arrival, as much as the surprise is welcome. He could’ve had the bottle out, a few miscellaneous toys; could’ve had the whole place in a little more order than his long days have allowed him. Then again, it doesn’t seem to be bothering him much beyond the brief lack of warmth. </p><p>Kerry can feel the merc’s eyes bypass the rest of him entirely as he descends the stairs again, favoring a laser-focus stare at his cock where it bulges out the front of his clothes. He’s well beyond blushing at this stage but can’t help as a novel warmth burns at the tips of his ears. </p><p>“What’s wrong, babe? Miss me already?” he catcalls, relishing the embarrassed smile on V’s part. </p><p>“C’mere,” V insists, keeping his legs spread despite the coolness of the room creeping in. He’s soon to be warm again as Eurodyne settles back into his spot on the couch. </p><p>For all intents and purposes, V’s eyes are closed, with eyelids so far hooded that Kerry can only occasionally see his irises drift as they follow the motion of the room. They shoot back open at the gentle click of the bottle opening. </p><p>The rockerboy coats his fingers diligently, wary of hurting V even with his artificial relaxation. Seeing as the younger wants it rough, though, he offers no warning as his index finger teases at and finally pushes past the ring of muscle. </p><p>“Fuck!” V blurts, more out of shock than any discomfort, “fuckin’ cold…” </p><p>Ker strokes up V’s flank before the hand comes down to jerk his cock to distract from the initial intrusion. The merc bodily flinches at the jolt of pleasure it sends to his belly. Legs shaking in anticipation, he’s gorgeous to Kerry. </p><p>“‘lax, pretty boy. Need it that bad? No one been takin’ care of you?”</p><p>V shakes his head. </p><p>The first knuckle of his finger dips in, and he doesn’t spare a second before pulling out and stuffing another alongside the first. Just so V can feel the stretch— and to hurry things along. Admittedly excited now that the exhaustion has been properly exorcised from his system and replaced with burning arousal. </p><p>A tight little noise escapes V’s throat, a surprised <em> oh </em> as Kerry presses deep as he can go. Doesn’t need the extra hand working him over, although V isn’t one to take things for granted. He cants his hips into the vocalist’s hands, fucking himself down onto the intrusion before rutting his cock between Kerry’s fingers. </p><p>“I’ll take care of ya.”</p><p>V huffs as if he’s trying to say something, and Kerry can deduce what it is. Never been able to speak his boyfriend’s title, no matter how much it looks like he wants to. He rewards the little attempt with a chaste peck to his temple.</p><p>“A-ah… wantchu here,” V murmurs, hand snaking between his legs to spread his cunt open. Shows off the unrealistic amount of slick he’s producing in his drunken haze of arousal. </p><p>“Pretty boys don’t get a choice,” Kerry purrs in that sickeningly bittersweet tone, building a force behind his wrist until he’s fucking V hard enough to jostle the pliant body. Has to pry his hand away, broad palm pressing his wrist down. “I choose which hole <em> I </em> want.”</p><p>The subtle show of possessiveness earns Kerry more slick from his eager and ignored cunt. Nodding, truly a response to heard words rather than understanding the meaning, V pants and writhes against the pressure. </p><p>The intensity increases tenfold as Kerry adds a third, stretching his tight rim and working tremors from his legs with each curl of his fingers. </p><p>“And what do you say?”</p><p>“T-thank you,” V warbles. Entirely mindless, not processing the words as they leave his mouth in twisted notes of desperate pleasure. </p><p>Ordinarily, V wouldn’t be caught dead responding to such comments and demands made of him, but drunk and on cloud nine, he’s more talkative and responsive than if he were holding a decent conversation sober. All his slurry of brain cells can do is fixate on the point where their bodies connect and the rough push and pull of Kerry’s fingers. </p><p>“Good boy,” Eurodyne praises condescendingly. All V can manage are little wheedling pips and gasps, unrestrained and exaggerated in his intoxication.</p><p>“Wan’ it,” V ekes out past his symphony of desperate moans, “Ker— f-fuck…”</p><p>At that, Kerry retracts his hand entirely. The sudden break of pace and loss of all stimulation rips an unhappy groan from V’s throat, body sagging into the cushions like deadweight.</p><p>“You want it?”</p><p>“Yes— please, Ker. Please,” V begs with his whole heart, tilting his hips up in invitation. Teasing with the rutting of his neglected cunt and waiting hole against the underside of Kerry’s cock— almost, if it weren’t for the fact that he was going to take what he wanted, as he wanted. </p><p>The anticipation makes V’s breath stutter and a confused noise whistle through his throat, about to switch gears and start begging for it again. He doesn’t get the chance to, not when Kerry is maneuvering his alcohol-laden body around to his liking as if he were just a sleep-heavy cat.</p><p>The older man steals just a half-second to tug a pillow from the end of the couch down to V’s face before he presses his cheek down against it. The little things that add up, make V blush remembering the scenes more than the actual scenes themself; the pillow propped beneath his cheek for his comfort, the relatively slow handling of his body to stop him from getting nauseous in his intoxication, the soft hum of adoration as a hand sweeps down the curve of his arched back before collecting his wrists.</p><p>Outside the dynamic, it’s the same as every other night they sleep together— it’s the strangers they make themselves that breathe life and risqué fun into the daily push and pull of ordinary life.</p><p>“Ker—” he starts to whine, only to lose his intelligibility as Eurodyne feeds the length of his cock into his sinfully tight body. Doesn’t stop until he’s bottomed out, nestled deep inside V’s guts. He whites-out for a brief second, a choked noise catching in his throat as he reflexively bites his lip, eyes squeezing shut in rapturous pleasure as he’s filled out and weighed down with Kerry’s arousal.</p><p>“You wanted it so bad,” Kerry coos with faux-kindness, already drawing out to begin again. Snapping his hips forward, he elicits a sharp cry that goes hand in hand with his quickly sharpening tone. “Fucking take it.”</p><p>His own pleasure falls to the wayside somewhat, balancing V’s discomfort carefully as not to outright hurt him. Might not be worried about it now, but he will as soon as he moves to sit. </p><p>Ker pulls a deep breath as V’s hole twitches around his girth but offers only an airy groan. Doesn’t need the ego boost; not in this scene. As much as Eurodyne might be carefully cognizant of V’s allowance, his role demands that he appears aloof, only in it to use the merc for his body. A sharp thrust makes V’s voice rise to the rafters. </p><p>“Best lookin’ cum dump I’ve ever seen,” he praises meanly. The merc’s waterline wavers with elated tears.</p><p>Sloppy from the extra lube and his cunt drooling deliciously, excessive body heat and the vibrations of V’s vocalizations shooting straight to Kerry’s cock, he’d be surprised if he lasted long. Each withdraw pulls slick from V’s hole, replacing it on every push in with copious pools of precum. It’s a shame he can’t knock V up like this; he’d look perfect. </p><p>A weak curse is spit from V’s lips, gnawed red from his teething worrying the flesh between them. On his knees, he can’t see where Kerry would ordinarily bulge his stomach out just so with each stroke, but he feels it all the same as his body struggles to accommodate.</p><p>“Nh— t-too big,” he ekes out just as a tear finally breaks the surface tension and slips down his cheek. It’s a bluff— to an extent. The only dishonesty is the cloying tone for mercy. V is more than capable of taking everything Kerry has to offer, but a little fluffing doesn’t hurt the ego.</p><p>All he gets is a smile, sharp and hungry.</p><p>“Ker—!” V cries out as he isn’t spared a second of reprieve before the older man is pounding into him. The heavy contact of skin on skin, their thighs clapping against each other, is no louder than V’s drunkenly uninhibited sounds of pleasure. A few trembling swears spill forth as Eurodyne finds his groove again, a steady, punishing tempo that makes V absolutely drip onto the couch beneath them.</p><p>“What’s wrong, baby? Daddy being too rough?” Kerry croons condescendingly, punctuating his words with a sharp thrust that provokes a new wave of tears, soaking into the pillow cradling his head.</p><p>“N—ngh, <em> daddy,” </em> V gasps, words spilling out before they have a chance to get caught in his filter, “give it t’me.” Uncoordinated in his movements, he presses himself back into each plunge into his guts, hungry for more mind-numbing stretch. </p><p>Kerry groans unabashedly, riding the high of the pet name. Whether from embarrassment or the protest of his headmate, he’s never heard V desperate (or drunk) enough to repeat the title back to him. Brings him dangerously close—the thought of the merc beneath him so cock-drunk and dumb that all of his defenses drop. Finally let himself loose, a little. </p><p>“There he is,” the rockerboy growls, practically scruffing him by his short-cropped hair as he tugs his head back. The pillow mitigates the dig of his cheekbone into the arm of the couch, but the dull pain brings him back down to earth somewhat. His thrusts slow and deepen, tugging keens and slick out of the smaller man with each withdraw. </p><p>Eurodyne hums, rumbling in the air as he admires his boyfriend. “Think you’d look better riding, though. Get deeper, too…”</p><p>The implication isn’t lost on V whatsoever. He waits for the larger to pull out, leaving him all gaped and pretty and gives time for him to admire his handiwork before he shifts back. The chill of the air is an irritation, but he doesn’t have long to brood on it. </p><p>He’s soon warm again in Eurodyne’s lap, throbbing cock reminding him of its presence against his ass. </p><p>Almost clumsily, he grinds back against Kerry’s length, hips uncoordinated as he works his cock between his legs. </p><p>“Fuck, baby,” Ker breathes, guiding V’s movements with a rough grip on his hips. Can’t help as he twitches and throbs, catching all the delicious friction of V rutting his cunt against his length. </p><p>“S’it feel good?” V mumbles, words dripping together as he grins at the vocalist. Makes sure to tease the head with his sloppy hole, tempting him to try and work against his ripperdoc’s hard work. </p><p>A throaty growl arises as Kerry has to shut his eyes and bite down the urge to fuck his load deep into the merc’s cunt. The smaller man’s grin only broadens as he knows, catching the pinch of his brows and the taut muscle popping as he clenches his jaw shut. </p><p>Before his self-restraint snaps in half and he caves into simple indulgences, he’s using the pinching hold on V’s waist to raise him onto his knees. </p><p>“Be quiet if you know what’s good for you,” Kerry grits, steadying the intoxicated man with a hard glare. It’s not a genuine threat— not when V’s swimming with alcohol. </p><p>Any other time? </p><p>He’d make sure the entire Afterlife knew who owned him. Lives for the excited flash of anticipatory fear that V gives him, the reward of a solid hit landing just right being a soft moan and a lopsided grin before another one. </p><p>V braces on the vocalist’s chest, a shuddering breath escaping as his conditioned brain rears with excitement. He listens, just this once, as his mind is now loudly protesting the emptiness still haunting him. Impatiently kneads Eurodyne’s pecs as he pinches the base of his cock and lines himself up again. </p><p>V rises on shaky legs without needing to be told, earning him a groan rumbling in his ears. Bracing on Kerry’s chest, his breath stutters in anticipation, waiting for his command. </p><p>“Take it, V,” he snarls, punctuating the order with a mean squeeze on his soft hips. And take it, V does. </p><p>Unthinkingly, desperate to feel full again at any cost, the merc slams home again and keens as his vision whites out. Stars sparkle over top his vision as his hips wildly buck, nails biting into the rockerboy’s pecs. Neither of them can form a coherent thought beyond<em> “oh, god” </em>until warm wetness seeps through the thin material of Eurodyne’s shirt. </p><p>Through the haze of alcohol and involuntary bodily response, V almost doesn’t catch Kerry’s movement as he slides his fingers through the pooling mess. First admiring, then tasting. Shares a wink with his boyfriend as he enjoys his handiwork, pink tongue darting out between digits as he cleans himself. </p><p>Mind numb outside the stimulus of pressure and eyes fixed on Kerry’s obscene solo-act, all V can do is shoot forward to crush their lips together. Through the bitter booze aftertaste, he can taste himself on his dom’s lips. </p><p>Where he isn’t usually a fan of unnecessarily sloppy makeout sessions, V melts flat against Kerry’s chest. Happy to serve only as an outlet for his own pleasure. He rolls his hips, noises muffled through saliva and lust as Eurodyne effortlessly claims his mouth for himself. </p><p>Seeing as V has already blown his load onto Kerry’s lap, the older man completely abandons any effort to please his partner in a bid to get himself off. It’s hand-in-hand, with V thriving off the psychological pleasure of being a desired, glorified toy, as well as the physical push and pull of Kerry’s cock filling him out and distending his belly. </p><p>Handling V like a plaything, he guides with rough hands the rolling movement of his hips until V is almost entirely lax and pliant in his instructed motions. Rocks him back and forth, slow as they revel in each other’s lips, warranting short moans in the blinking spaces where they separate for desperate air.</p><p>“So fuckin’ easy,” Kerry groans against the soft, kiss-swollen lips. “Came just from takin’ my cock.”</p><p>Another kiss, crashing against V’s lips with a terrifying passion, before they part for good. </p><p>As Kerry moves, swinging his legs off the couch and planting his feet firmly on the carpeted floor, he stabilizes the tipsy merc in a tight hug. Immobile without the firm guidance, his legs bracketing the rockerboy’s, he only offers vicious, full-body trembling in the afterglow of his first climax.</p><p>“Should get you drunk more,” Kerry purrs, nuzzling V’s earrings and kissing at his jaw. “Keep you nice and sweet for me.”</p><p>V’s chest rapidly rises and falls as he puffs out an attitude. Kerry chuckles. </p><p>“Daddy doesn’t want a brat.”</p><p>“Got two.”</p><p>Blinking in confusion, then surprise, Kerry’s vulgar words stutter and fall short. He doesn’t have long to think on it, not as V is rousing and protesting with disgruntled whines at the lack of mind-blowing sex. But it’s unusual for V to ever reference his headmate unless he’s being an active nuisance or he comes up in conversation— in which case, it quickly becomes the former. </p><p>The comment sinks in like a haze of nostalgia, making the moment odd and discordant. Before he can start to dwell on his ex living in his boyfriend’s psyche, he leans into it. </p><p>“Certainly do,” Kerry hums, resuming the light kissing and nuzzling. “Love <em> both </em>my brats.” </p><p>Trying to coax the heavy body into rousing, he cants his hips up and bounces V in his lap. He takes the hint, working as best as he can in the interesting configuration to ride the rockerboy. </p><p>A secondary bloom of embarrassment and arousal now seeps into V’s own. Very much interested now, having been peacefully blocking everything out, Johnny can’t help the immediate flustering. </p><p>Kerry notices the little perk, the shy aversion of his face as new heat darkens his cheeks. Grinning, he bucks his hips and jostles the merc into harder bounces. </p><p>“He always liked it quick an’ dirty, too,” Ker remarks, his voice jumping in time with his rough thrusts in. He locks eyes only long enough to try and parse who he’s talking to, but regardless of which of them it is— or each of them at once— V’s eyes are glazed over in a haze of pleasure. Downright stupid as he lets himself be used as a toy. </p><p>Watching the merc’s face twist up into abject rapture, whether mounting towards another orgasm or merely enjoying the stretch, is enough to throw Kerry hurtling towards his own end. His grip on his boyfriend’s hips tightens as his cock aches for release, impatient from their shifting positions and Eurodyne’s marked efforts to hold himself back. He can only mutter a garbled warning in V’s ear before he burrows his face in the merc’s neck. </p><p>His groaning continues as he pumps V full, cock throbbing as he spills deep inside. Continues rolling his hips into the tight ring of muscle until the pleasure crash spills over into borderline-too much. </p><p>Panting openly, he presses a couple of sloppy kisses to V’s throat, nipping gently. Just enough to remind him that he could cover him in love bites and he’d have no say in it. </p><p>Not like he would say no. But the mark of possessiveness makes even his booze-laden heart flutter in his chest. </p><p>“Such a— fuck… such a good boy for daddy. All full’a my cum.”</p><p>Mewling, V clings to Kerry like a lifeline. Shivering at the intense heat pooling inside his guts, feeling the rockerboy’s cock twitch where it’s nestled deep inside him. </p><p>Returning the nuzzles, he sags against the body beneath him with a sweet noise of contentment and exhaustion, his drowsiness exacerbated by the alcohol slugging through his system. Kerry pants, using the remaining ounce of strength to raise V from his lap (despite the bratty whines of protest) to slip free and release everything plugged by his length. Cum immediately dribbles free, eliciting another shudder as it runs down V’s cunt and a sigh from Eurodyne as it drips back onto his cock. </p><p>Plopping back into his lap, V murrs absently, burrowing under his jaw and butting his head against his cheek. Raises a laugh from Kerry, who pets his flanks and lets himself be rubbed against like an owner of an overzealous cat. </p><p>“Okay, okay,” he says, trying to settle the merc, “you happy, kitten?”</p><p>The pet name sticks, as V emits a delighted sound and only doubles down on the affection. More than he’s ever offered up sober in one sitting. </p><p>“Alright, let’s get upstairs so we can clean up.”</p><p>“‘M comfy.”</p><p>“C’mon. Gotta get up. Not sleepin’ on the couch.”</p><p>“Carry me,” V now whines, hugging Kerry’s neck stubbornly. </p><p>“Christ. Fine...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/rockerboytoy">rockerboytoy's twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/silverdynes">cowboyflesh’s twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>